Vegeta (SSJJ)
Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the brother of Tarble, Grandfather of Bardock Jr. and Sunset and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Life in Dragon ball AF Vegeta has completely changed is way, consider Goku more of friend now then a rival. In the Dragon Ball AF, he is seen getting jealous of his godbrother Jamie twice but later stops caring. Vegeta still wears the same clothing from GT. His personality is slightly different as he is less reluctant to do fusion when required. Forms As a member of the Saiyan race, Vegeta possesses a large number of transformations that enhance his abilities to varying degrees and drastically alter his physical appearance. These forms are listed in the order they were attained. He is the first person to attain Super Saiyan 7. Great Ape This is Vegeta's least used transformation. He was seen within this form twice in the series. The first time Vegeta transformed into this huge ape like monster, he used a Power Ball resembling similar effects of the moon. The second time when he transformed, was in GT when Bulma used the Blutz Wave Generator that she created for him, because he was missing his tail. His size is paramount. Super Saiyan This is Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. Though it was only a Saiyan Legend, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his race by having the power to defeat Frieza. Goku achieved the state prior to Vegeta however as did Future Trunks. In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Goku had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Vegeta hardly uses this in Dragon Ball AF anymore following attaining Super Saiyan 7, after attaing it he drops Super Saiyan 4, 3 and this form. Ascended Super Saiyan This form wields much greater power than his Super Saiyan level. At this level, Vegeta personally calls himself "Super Vegeta." He has the same basic golden features of his Super Saiyan level, only now his muscles are much larger. His hair also is bigger and slightly sharper, and he looks and acts more dominant. Due to Vegeta's muscle mass increase, he is much stronger than in his Super Saiyan form, and his speed and agility are unencumbered, unlike the 3rd Stage Ascended Saiyan, where significantly decreases speed (but greatly increases in strength) as Vegeta knew that strength isn't everything. Vegeta dropped this form after Super Saiyan 2 arrived. Super Saiyan 2 This is Vegeta's strongest form in Dragon Ball Z. This form turns as strong as Majin Vegeta when he returns to Earth by King Yemma. It is sometimes debated when he first achieved this form. In the manga, there are quite a few hints he achieved it before he became Majin Vegeta, with practically none to the contrary, as Vegeta only states Goku to be stronger than Gohan once he, too transforms into Super Saiyan 2, holding complete confidence in his superiority over Gohan prior to becoming Majin Vegeta, and transforms into this state on his own free will from the normal Super Saiyan, long after he became Majin Vegeta. Vegeta still users this but only against weaker foes or foes as strong as him. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta reached this off-screen and he even managed he could do it but his Super Saiyan 4 form easily surpasses this form and hardly or never users it. Golden Great Ape After Goku tries to destroy Omega Shenron by self-destruction, Vegeta comes to his aid and tells him that he has a plan to reach Super Saiyan 4. Bulma shoots at Vegeta the same blutz waves as she used against Baby, which allows Vegeta to grow his tail back and become a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. After Vegeta becomes fully conscious of himself, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Bulma used the blutz wave amplifier as a substitute for the moon and used it on Vegeta. These waves ran through Vegeta's veins, forcing his tail to grow back, which is necessary for a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape. With his tail back, like Goku, he was able to transform into a Great Ape. His enormous power allowed him to then transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then, upon gaining control of himself, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 (skipping Super Saiyan 3). Vegeta's features are quite different from his previous forms. His hair style changes, becoming longer and more wild. His hair becomes dark brown, and extends to his shoulders, his eyes are aqua-colored, and he has red fur on the upper part of his body. Vegeta lost this ability in GT but Bulma helped regrow his tail again with the Blutz Wave and then Jamie permanently restores his tail, after this permanent affect he was able to access Silver Great Ape. Silver Great Ape Despite already having this Vegeta uses Bulma's Blutz Waves to transform into a Giant Ape where he transformed into a Silver Great Ape and immediately into a Super Saiyan 5 after requesting Jamie giving him the taste of everyone's tears in the universe. Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta quickly transformed into Super Saiyan 5 upon his transformation, his personality undergoes some changes, for example in this form. He is humble instead of arrogant, kinder, serious, and has the personality of "getting the job done." Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 He's managed to obtain this form while off-screen. Green Great Ape Vegeta also obtained this off-screen and transforms in a Super Saiyan 6. Super Saiyan 6 His power far surpasses then any of his previous state his prepsiration skills also greatly increase has he knew that he was still no match for Android 22 and suggests but still fought her. Like Super Saiyan 5 his voice is shrouded with electronic effects and sounds more aggressive. Emotionally he is still the same as well as personality wise but he with his increased intelligence and prepsiration skills he is formidable fighter even Goku's prepsiration and intelligence skils skyrocket making them both the smartest Saiyans on Earth. Super Saiyan 6 marks the end of using the Great Apes to ascend to the next level. Super Saiyan 7 Vegeta access this form through his anger of watching his friends being pummeled by clone version of themselves. In the Super Saiyan 7, Vegeta is shrouded in so much anger he lacks in serious fighting and fights to cause suffering. After regaining his sense of seriousness, eventually defeats Super Android 22 and regains positive emotions. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Super Saiyans Category:Former Villains